In general, mobile electronic devices are capable of performing various functions in wireless communication, such as making a call, exchanging messages with other electronic devices, Internet searching, etc.
Mobile electronic devices are capable of including a memory card and/or a subscriber identification module (SIM) which stores a user's information, etc.
The SIM card and/or a memory card may be placed in a tray, and the tray slides in/out of a socket of a mobile electronic device in the way that a drawer slides.
Mobile electronic devices have an opening (e.g., a hole) which is used to eject a tray from the socket.
Mobile electronic devices have been equipped with a separate accessory in order to prevent foreign materials, such as water, dust, etc., from entering the opening (hole). The separate accessory is configured in such a way that a seal member is installed or inserted into the separate accessory. The separate accessory with a seal member is inserted into the opening (hole), thereby preventing the entry of foreign materials from the opening.
However, existing separate accessories have a limit of mobility and flexibility by a pushing force in the opening (hole) of the electronic devices, which is caused when the seal member is installed or inserted into the accessories.
When mobile electronic devices are dropped on the floor, the falling impact may be applied to the separate accessory. In this case, the separate accessory may stick to the socket receiving a tray, and this may cause a problem of not ejecting the tray from the socket.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.